Cumpleaños sabor chocolate
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: El 14 de febrero está marcado en el calendario no solo por ser el, mundialmente conocido, dia de los enamorados, sino por ser también cumpleaños del pequeño Misono. Aun así parece ser que nadie planea felicitarlo ese día, Snow Lily lo saca de casa y Shirota rechaza su invitación. El único con el que compartirá su día no será otro más que el eve del orgullo: Sendagaya Tetsu.


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, OCC (poco, no intencional), romance, primer fanfic de esta pareja.

Pareja: Tetsono (Tetsu x Misono)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! O como se dice en el fandom de servamp, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Misono! La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa con este fanfic, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos y…ay! No sé cómo habrá quedado. Aun así, espero que puedan otorgarle una oportunidad, pero antes de que comiencen a leer les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, hoy amanecí aun siendo yo y no Strike Tanaka por lo que este fanfic solo fue hecho por ocio y ganas de algo fluff. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

No estaba seguro de cómo es que habían terminado de aquella forma. Sus labios aun mantenían un leve sabor dulzón sobre ellos pero el sabor no era lo único que podía percibir el pequeño Alicein. Unos labios suaves también se encontraban posados sobre los suyos, se movían con lentitud intentando penetrar aun más profundo, sin prisa pero deseosos de alcanzar su meta.

Y se repetía mentalmente una vez mas ¿cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, siendo 14 de febrero Misono decidió que este día sería como cualquier otro...pero aun si él mismo tomaba esta decisión sabía que Lily siempre tramaba algo para esta fecha y probablemente hoy no sería la excepción.

Al ver que el desayuno y la mañana habían transcurrido de forma normal sin que la fecha en sí saliera como tema de conversación Misono se sintió algo extrañado. Ese día era 14 de febrero, no solamente el mundialmente conocido día de los enamorados, sino que también aquel día marcaba en el calendario que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Estaré ocupado el día de hoy, así que ve a dar un par de vueltas- el tono divertido de Lily no le dio la oportunidad de hacer preguntas...eso y que además lo había prácticamente sacado de su propia casa, ¿¡qué demonios pasaba?!

-¡Oi! ¡Lily! ¡Déjame pasar!- indignado de que su propio servamp lo sacara de esa forma comenzó a golpear con su pequeña mano la reja que rodeaba su casa. El pequeño Misono parecía estar en un tipo de parodia de "The Flintstones" mientras golpeaba y gritaba de aquella manera.

Al ver que sus gritos y amenazas simplemente fueron ignorados comenzó a caminar a paso firme lejos de ahí.

Era imposible que All of love olvidara el cumpleaños de su eve... ¿no es así? Casi podía apostar que todo se trataba de un tonto plan para hacerle algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa pero aun así Misono sentía dudas acerca de eso.

Afortunadamente el servamp lo había sacado a la calle con el teléfono celular entre sus ropas. Cansado y fatigado (después de haber caminado con esmero la primer cuadra), decidió descansar en una pequeña banquita cercana. Suspiró un par de veces intentando relajar sus exhaustos músculos y se dedicó a teclear un mensaje desde su teléfono, ¿el renitente? Shirota Mahiru.

Era el plan perfecto, pasaría la tarde junto a su (único) amigo, le confesaría que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños, el chico se mostraría avergonzado por no haberlo sabido antes y para recompensarlo lo sacaría a dar un par de vueltas, le regalaría un par de zapatos que lo hicieran ver más alto y finalmente regresaría a casa donde Lily ya le tendría preparado un enorme pastel de chocolate y potenciales disculpas por haberlo corrido así de casa... ¡era el plan perfecto!

Misono no retuvo mas una risita malvada al pensar todo esto mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Mahiru, gracias a que la contestación hizo que su teléfono vibrara pudo dejar de reír de esa tétrica manera.

 _De: Shirota Mahiru_

 _Lo siento Misono, no puedo salir contigo el día de hoy. Tengo un evento especial en la escuela por San Valentín. Saldremos algún otro día._

Misono tuvo que releer el mensaje un par de veces para poder comprenderlo. Su tez se volvió pálida al ver como todos los planes se destrozaban con solo un par de líneas. ¿Que se creía ese insolente de Shirota?! ¡Era su amigo! ¡Su amigo que estaba cumpliendo años!

Misono sintió como su aura se volvía mas oscura por la depresión de tener que pasarla solo. Soltó un respiro...a veces era tan difícil admitir no tener algún otro amigo además de Shirota...

-Chibi- una voz gruesa llamó si atención. Sin haberse percatado antes de que una persona se le hubiera acercado, Misono alzó la vista para ver el rostro del sujeto extremamente alto.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez clara. Su rostro no parecía mostrar sorpresa ante la coincidencia de encontrar al más pequeño de los Alicein pero sus ojos denotaban la inocencia del chico de 14 años que se supone que era.

-¿Sendagaya?- aun con duda el peli morado mencionó su apellido. El otro simplemente asintió con un monosílabo.

Ambos se vieron el uno al otro por varios segundos de silencio. Misono aun sorprendido por encontrar al eve del orgullo, Tetsu con su misma expresión de indiferencia de siempre.

-¿Sendagaya...?- volvió a preguntar Misono, aun dudando que el chico fuera verdadero.

-Chibi- lo llamó con el apodo que había escogido al ver su baja estatura

-¡No soy chibi! ¿¡Por qué hay tanta diferencia entre las maneras en que nombras a Shirota y a mí?!- molesto por esto el chico se levantó de su asiento intentando ganar aunque sea un poco mas de altura pero ni siquiera parado podía competir con la anormal estatura de Tetsu.

Un extraño discurso por parte de Misono empezó, hablaba de las "razones" por las que Tetsu debería guardarle mayor respeto ya que, teóricamente, él era un par de años mayor que el chico. Claro está que Tetsu, a pesar de guardar silencio ante tanta palabrería, dejó de prestar atención antes de la mitad. Desvío la mirada intentando recordar su papel en todo esto.

Sin saber si estaba a punto de terminar, Tetsu ágilmente tomó al otro de la muñeca y con un rápido movimiento posicionó al preparatoriano entre sus brazos, cargándolo como si fuera la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

-Vamos- mostrando ser un hombre de pocas palabras, sin dar ninguna explicación, el chico comenzó a correr mientras Misono, aun sorprendido, solo podía limitarse a dar grititos dignos de una señorita.

El par siguió de esta manera durante varias cuadras hasta llegar a un parque cercano donde (al fin) Tetsu bajó al chico que temblaba como un chihuahua. Tetsu lo dejó sentadito en una banca mientras se iba por unos momentos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿P-pero que le pasa?- intentando calmarse, Misono se tocaba su pecho aun sintiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Unos minutos más tarde el rubio regresó con un par de conos de helado, uno de ellos lo dejó cerca del rostro del más bajo.

-¿Quieres?- aun sin saber lo que pasaba, Misono aceptó un poco indeciso. El suyo era de vainilla, el de Tetsu de fresa.

Un silencio ambos comieron sentados, uno al lado del otro, su respectivo helado.

Misono simplemente no terminaba de entender la situación. Sendagaya era de las personas más extrañas que tenía el placer de conocer, no solamente por el hecho de su prematuro crecimiento que contrastaba con su ingenuidad adolescente, el chico parecía jamás decir algo sin haberlo pensado cuidadosamente antes, ni tampoco parecía desperdiciar palabras vacías. Parecía conocer sus propias debilidades y fortalezas y siempre ayudaba y cumplía con su parte (o al menos así lo había demostrado en el encuentro contra Tsubaki, en el rescate del par de la avaricia).

Misono desvió precavido su mirada de su helado al adolescente. Ahg... ¿por qué un chico menor que él era tan condenadamente alto?

-¿Terminaste?- Tetsu se metió a la boca el ultimo bocado de su cono de helado. Cuando su mirada chocó con la de Misono el más bajo apartó la suya rápidamente. Solo bastaron un par de mordidas antes de que Misono también terminara su helado.

Cuando se levantaron afortunadamente Tetsu no volvió a cargar al más bajo, limitándose solo a tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a arrastrar de él. Misono podría jurar que casi se sofoca ante la gran rapidez con la que era jalado (aunque para Tetsu esa era solo una caminata normal).

Gracias al cielo, el lugar que buscaba Tetsu estaba al terminar el parque. Un poco mareado por el cansancio Misono alcanzó a leer las letras rojas enormes de la entrada "GAME CENTER". Antes de que se diera cuenta, el eve del orgullo ya lo había arrastrado al interior del lugar.

Por dentro era algo desconocido para Misono, jamás había entrado a uno de esos por lo que resultaba fascinante la forma en que podían verse todas aquellas maquinas y multitudes de gente divirtiéndose en varias de ellas. A la izquierda las "legendarias" maquinas de gancho (esas en donde solo podían salir victoriosos gente con experiencia); a la derecha un par de motos con pantallas luminosas enfrente; en el centro un par de computadoras que en lugar de teclados tenían palancas y solo un par de botones, pero que las personas apretaban con gran esmero. ¡Un universo completamente desconocido e inexplorado para Misono!

Sin poder guardar su gran emoción, el chico solo miraba boca abierto el lugar, temblando ante la gran impresión.

-¿Nunca has entrado a uno?- obviando la respuesta Tetsu decidió preguntar para estar seguro.

-C-claro que he entrado- expresó Misono, por supuesto que jamás había entrado en uno pero no perdería la dignidad al decir la verdad- P-pero fue hace mucho, ya no me acuerdo de algunas cosas.

-Bien- Tetsu volvió a tomar de la mano al más pequeño, antes no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera pero ahora que estaban más calmados Misono sintió un fuerte latido cuando sintió la mano grande y cálida rodear la suya.

Por suerte para Misono, la vergüenza duro poco ya que su atención se desvió hacia los diferentes juegos. Comenzaron con algo "sencillo" (según dijo el mismo Tetsu). El juego consistía en apuntar la pistola y disparar a los zombies que aparecían en la pantalla de enfrente. En el primer intento Misono gritó un poco aterrorizado, en la segunda ocasión ya no gritó pero su puntería seguía siendo igual de mala.

Fue hasta el décimo encuentro en que, con la gloria de haber matado a uno, Misono propuso cambiar de juego.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de juegos diferentes que había en aquel lugar. Mientras esperaban que uno de ellos se desocupara Misono se percató del resto de clientes que también se divertían ahí. Odiaba las multitudes pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan asqueado como pensó que podría ponerse.

No era un experto en estos temas pero no creía que fuese común ver a tantas parejas en un lugar así. _"Supongo que es por la fecha..."_ No quería admitirlo en voz alta pero un pequeño dolor le taladró el pecho al recordar que también era su cumpleaños...donde aun nadie le había felicitado.

-Chibi- la voz profunda de Tetsu lo sacó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

-No soy chibi, Sendagaya- el más alto solo asintió en silencio y jaló a Misono al frente. Era una canasta de básquet, supuso que sería sencillo ya que, todos en algún momento de su vida han metido el balón en la canasta. ¿No es así?

Tetsu tardó varias rondas notar que Misono era justamente el tipo chico que jamás había si quiera jugado básquetbol.

-¡Promoción de parejas!- un trabajador se encontraba junto a un par de juegos mientras intentaba atraer clientes.- ¡Si suman juntos 130 puntos podrán ganar alguno de estos premios!- Misono alzó una ceja un tanto incrédulo.

El juego era uno que solamente había visto en programas y películas, jamás creyó que podría verlo en un GAME CENTER (nunca creyó poder entrar a uno para empezar).

-Golpeas la base con un martillo y la barra te muestra una puntuación de acuerdo a tu fuerza- explicó Tetsu al ver la expresión confusa de Alicein. Una pareja se acercó emocionada para intentarlo. El juego era electrónico, además de mostrar en la cabecera una pantalla que decía en letras rojas "LEVEL 3"

Cada uno de ellos se paró frente a una de las plataformas. El chico dejó caer con gran fuerza el martillo. Con sonidos graciosos y luces, la torre de luz se iluminó hasta el número 70. Después, la chica un poco menos confiada hizo lo mismo sobre su propia plataforma, su torre de luz se iluminó solamente hasta los 30 puntos.

La pareja lo intentó un par de veces más antes de desistir. Según lo que había escuchado era que era más difícil de lo normal, probablemente debido al nivel de dificultad.

-Somos los siguientes- ¿en qué momento Sendagaya había caminado hasta a lado del hombre? El hombre lo vio curioso y después le dedicó una mirada incómoda a Misono pero finalmente los dejó participar.

-¿En verdad debemos hacer esto?- preguntaba Misono intentando mantener el equilibrio sosteniendo el enorme martillo, ¿cómo se supone que daría un golpe si el martillo ya era de por si tan pesado?

-No es tan difícil- Tetsu levantó sin ningún problema el martillo con una sola mano y a la señal dejó caerlo fuertemente sobre la base. La barrita de color se iluminó rápidamente hasta arriba, el sonido de una campaña indicó que el golpe ganaba los 100 puntos posibles.

Misono no fue el único en quedar boca abierto por la puntuación del chico, el trabajador así como algunos clientes curiosos también.

-F-faltan 30 puntos...- decía el trabajador aun viendo sorprendido la puntuación del joven.

Un poco más confiado Misono levantó con esmero el martillo y, con todas sus fuerzas lo dejó caer en la base.

Nuevamente todos quedaron impactados por el resultado

-15 puntos- la voz del trabajador temblaba de diferente forma mientras le dedicaba miradas divertidas a Misono. Unas cuantas risitas que pretendían ser discretas llegaron hasta sus oídos.

¡Esa máquina seguro que se encontraba mal! El sonrojo en su rostro lo invadió hasta las orejas. Humillado y creyendo que podría explotar debido a la vergüenza Misono pidió una segunda oportunidad.

Y una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta...

¡Ah, sentía que se moriría de la vergüenza! ¡Que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara! Las risas bajas se habían convertido en burlas más claras.

Tetsu pasó su mirada hacia todos y luego terminó viendo al pequeño Misono derrotado apoyado en el suelo. Sin cambiar su expresión facial, tomó al chico del brazo para que se levantara y comenzó a caminar.

Entre gritos y preguntas, Tetsu dirigió a Misono a la entrada del establecimiento. Le dedicó una mirada que Misono no supo descifrar. Sin decir nada el más alto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Podría explicarse mejor…- Misono se cruzó de brazos mientras lo esperaba parado cerca de las puertas. No tardó mucho para que Tetsu regresara y ambos salieran juntos del establecimiento. Caminaron cerca de una cuadra antes de que Misono comenzara a jadear, ¡ese rubio caminaba demasiado rápido! ¡Era por esa razón que se cansaba!

-Tal vez...- comenzó a decir entre respiraciones pesadas intentando tomar aire- Deba regresar a casa…

-Eso sería un problema- contestó sinceramente Tetsu, preocupado por ver la nula resistencia de Misono. No comprendió la respuesta del rubio. –Vamos antes a otro lugar- Tetsu veía el cielo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Y, justo como esa misma mañana, en un solo movimiento Tetsu cargó a Misono, haciéndolo ver otra vez como si tratara de una princesa siendo rescatada. El peli morado no soltó otro grito pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de colores anaranjados debido a que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte. Tetsu corrió varios minutos antes de detenerse. Misono podía compararse con un tomate bajo los rayos del sol, su rojizo rostro por ser cargado de forma tan…peculiar había sido visto por todos los transeúntes que tuvieron la suerte de ir sobre las mismas calles por las que pasaba el rubio.

Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, Sendagaya entró en un parque de atracciones, debido a la hora la mayoría de los visitantes comenzaban a salir del parque, por lo que le resultó curioso a la señorita de la taquilla cuando pidieron las entradas.

Dentro, Tetsu aun seguía caminando a paso veloz con Misono entre sus fuertes brazos. Cuando llegó al lugar que deseaba finalmente lo bajó

-¿Una noria?- la mano de Tetsu envolvió la de Misono para hacerlo subir los pequeños escalones. Fueron solo segundos lo que bastó para que ambos estuvieran finalmente en una cabina que poco a poco se iba separando del suelo.

Silencio. Un extraño e inusual ambiente rodeó a ambos mientras la altura aumentaba. Ciertamente Misono ahora podría apostar que este cumpleaños era el más extraño e inexplicable que había tenido en toda su vida. ¿Qué se supone que diría ahora? Pocas veces lograba quedarse a solas con este chico adolescente (regularmente Shirota o Lily actuaban como intermediarios) además, debía admitir que sus habilidades sociales no eran muy buenas que digamos… ¿de qué podría hablar para que ese tenso ambiente se disipara?

-¡Esto…!- sin saber aun exactamente qué es lo que podría decir, Misono calló al ver como el otro le extendía una pequeña barra de chocolate. Sin entenderlo por completo la tomó entre sus dedos.

-Es chocolate- la voz de Tetsu era más suave de lo normal, si no conociera al chico podría jurar que estaba avergonzado- El 14 de febrero se regala chocolate.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir. De repente se sintió desilusionado, así que era chocolate de San Valentín, bueno eso era obvio, el chico no sabía acerca de la segunda cosa que también se celebraba hoy- Gracias…

-Y de cumpleaños también- a pesar de que fue solo un susurro Misono lo escuchó perfectamente. Su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuertemente que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. _"Es por mi cumpleaños"_ pensó mientras veía el chocolate entre sus manos. ¡Se estaba poniendo nervioso! ¡Pero, espera!… ¿¡cómo es que…?!

-¿Sabias de mi cumpleaños?- Misono se atrevió a levantar la mirada para preguntarle directamente al chico.

-Sí, el hermano Mahiru me pidió ayuda- contestó sinceramente.

¿¡Shirota también lo sabía?! ¿¡Entonces por qué le había rechazado en el mensaje de esa mañana?! Seguramente estaba planeando algo junto con Lily, ¡pero ya se las cobraría! Apenas los viera…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento que produjo la cabina cuando Tetsu se levantó. Encorvado deslizó sus piernas al otro asiento para quedar justo a un lado de Misono.

-El día de hoy no me regalaron chocolate- expresó mientras veía las manos del más bajo.

 _"Supongo que regularmente es abarrotado de chocolate en esta fecha ¿no? Es normal, es un chico apuesto de todos modos…"_ Con un pequeño sentimiento de molestia (por imaginar a Tetsu recibiendo chocolates de pequeñas colegialas), Misono abrió con cuidado el dulce, finalmente partió un trozo con sus manos y se lo ofreció a Tetsu, quien gustoso lo tomó.

-Supongo que puedo compartirlo contigo- Misono llevó otro pedazo a su boca. Cerró los ojos deleitándose con el sabor de chocolate en su boca, el dulzón era ciertamente lejano comparándolo con el de un Fondant de chocolate pero cualquier tipo de chocolate siempre era bienvenido al paladar del pequeño Alicein.

Los pensamientos quedaron en segundo plano cuando Misono se percató de una intromisión. Ahí estaban, un par de labios ajenos sobre los suyos propios, un aroma a chocolate que le invadía y provenía desde la unión de aquellas bocas que intentaban torpemente juntarse de mejor manera. Los labios de Sendagaya oprimían sobre los suyos, sus dientes chocaron levemente ante los pequeños movimientos.

El contacto no duró mucho antes de que se separaran. La mente de Misono no podía procesar lo ocurrido, ¿que acababa de suceder? ¿¡Ellos..?! ¿¡ELLOS HABIAN…?!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Misono- con una sonrisa inocente, por primera vez en todo este tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Tetsu pronunció su nombre. Jamás creyó que le gustara tanto la forma en que su nombre sonaba al ser pronunciado por otra persona.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tanto? ¿Por qué razón sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes? se sentía mareado y al mismo tiempo como si volara ¿era por la cabina de la noria?

El paisaje se tornaba cada vez más hermoso mientras se acercaban al punto más alto de la atracción, pero ninguno de los dos eve pudieron notarlo, no cuando la curiosidad de volver a sentir aquel nuevo sabor entre sus bocas los invadió nuevamente.

El sol se ocultó por completo dando paso a la noche y así como los días acaban, las festividades terminan y los cumpleaños concluyen, nuevas sensaciones florecen dentro de las personas.

 **EXTRA**

Las estrellas ya se encontraban posicionadas a lo largo del manto oscuro de la noche. Los servamp de la pereza, el orgullo, la avaricia y la lujuria esperaban junto con Shirota Mahiru y Licht Jekylland Todoroki en la nada humilde casa Alicein.

-¡No regresan!- gritó por doceava vez Snow Lily al ver que el reloj se movía nuevamente.

-Qué extraño…estoy seguro que le dije la hora exacta a Tetsu- Mahiru cruzaba sus brazos mientras veía por la ventana.

-Seguramente se quedaron comiendo chocolate por ahí- Kuro, en su tierna forma de gato, se recostaba perezosamente sobre una de las mesas.

-No tiene sentido hacer una fiesta sorpresa sin el invitado de honor- era el turno de Lawless para hablar mientras giraba sobre su dedo un gorrito de fiesta.- ¡Lichtan! ¡No comas antes de tiempo!- se distrajo al ver como su eve ya le había dado un par de mordidas a uno de los pequeños pastelillos que había como aperitivo.

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer, estúpida rata!- contestó con su usual agresividad mientras se limpiaba las migajas de sus mejillas. El par, como siempre, empezó una pelea estúpida y sin sentido, discutiendo a lo largo del vestíbulo sin que nadie se preocupara por detenerlos.

-Tetsu está tardando- se quejaba Old Child mientras veía también preocupado el reloj.

¿Cuánto más debían de esperar? El trabajo de Tetsu consistía en distraer a Misono mientras el resto se encargaba de hacer los preparativos de la fiesta.

En silencio, todos esperaron al regreso de ambos eves, haciendo diferentes conjeturas explicando el retraso…ninguno de ellos pudo acertar a lo que realmente había sucedido.

 **EXTRA 2**

¡Wahh! ¡Era tan incomodo estar los dos solos! Misono no se podía explicar cómo es que logró pasar toda la tarde junto al chico. Cuando le miraba al rostro y se cruzaban sus miradas el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la noria invadía por completo su mente, aturdiéndolo.

Intentando fingir serenidad, Misono guardó su mano en uno de los bolsos de su chaqueta, lo primero que sintió fue el resto del chocolate aun envuelto dentro de ella. ¡Otra vez estaba recordando! Pero en ese momento le surgió una pequeña duda

-¿Donde lo compraste?- con cuidado, Misono estiró la envoltura, viendo que era de una marca que desconocía. Tetsu se revolvió los cabellos mientras intentaba encontrar alguna forma de decirlo.

-En el GAME CENTER…me lo dieron por haber hecho los 100 puntos tantas veces- Misono se arrepintió de haber preguntado, recordando la patética escena que había dado en aquel lugar. Si existiera aunque sea la pequeña posibilidad de regresar, aun así no lo haría.- Aunque…no es el que quería…

-Ah?- a pesar de no haber comprendido eso ultimo Misono prefirió dejar de preguntar. Tetsu sintió un pequeño malestar al recordar la verdad tras ese suceso. Uno de los premios si lograban hacer los 130 era una tarta de chocolate.

 **-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Si quieren tirar tomates pueden hacerlo, la verdad es que ya ni yo sé como ha quedado esto, espero que no tan mal como creo xD. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi, cada comentario es leído sin falta y me hace mejorar en los aspectos en donde fallo. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta estas líneas, espero que hayan pasado un buen día (independientemente que sea San Valentín xD) y espero leerlos pronto. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Hace un par de horas subí mi primer fanfic de Yuri on ice, lleno de drama y mas drama, por si alguien tiene la curiosidad. Además de que tengo aun en emisión un fanfic de Osomatsu-san (lleno de drama, qué novedad) titulado "Pasado imborrable" disponible únicamente en mi cuenta de fanfiction. Muchas gracias.


End file.
